Posse:The Celts
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. We operate in the PlayStation® Network(PSN). About the Guild The Celts are group of people that immigrated from the 6 Nations to West Elizabeth. Celts we disrespected heavily in Blackwater. At that point they all met up in the church one day and talked amoung themselves and noticed that they were being disrespected. Patrick Ross (Scottish-Canadian) said that they should create a clan and help defend there freedom, friends, family, respect & their culture then created The United Celtics Guild (official name)(UCG) which was shortend to The Celts in 1911. Ever since they created the clan they've lived in an abandoned base that they sieged from the US Army in 1910. Sylvester Ross Sylvester William Ross is a Scotch-Irish born in Edinburgh, Scotland and was raised in Ross & Cromarty, Scotland. Ross's parents died when we was 8 years old. His Uncle which was the only living relative took him and and both of them grow very fond of each other. His uncle Edgar Ross & Patrick moved to Ontario, Canada in 1894 for a few months until Edgar was asked to join the US Federal Bureau in 1896. As Sylvester grow older Edgar taught him many things that are needed to survive before he left for the west leaving Sylvester in control of Ross's Ranch. Later Sylvester came down west in 1914 to find his Uncle after Sylvester made a good deal and had become very wealthy and was really excited to tell his uncle. When Sylvester got to The West he searched for his uncle and had found out that he was at a river. Sylvester was just on the other side of the hill when he heard a gunshot then he rushed to see what had happened. Edgar Ross was murdered. Sylvester didn't see what had happened but he was sure he was going to get the person who did this. After the death of Edgar, Sylvester went to live with Edgar's Wife and his Brother. Towards the end of 1914 Sylvester moved back to Ross County, Scotland to get away of that currupted west. He later came back when Edgar's wife Emily died. That time when he cam back the Celtic people were being greatly disrespected. Name: Sylvester William Ross, age 19 Family Information: 1 male, age 48 Education/Skills: Shooting, Riding, driving, reading, writing Wealth: Moderate Other: His uncle Edgar was murdered, Aunt Emily died, incharge of the United Celtics Guild. Equipment/Supplies: 1 horse, 2 Repeaters, 2 Revolvers, 1 shotgun, 1 knife, 20 throwing knifes. Location Ticket: Cochinay Joining the Guild To Join you must live in in the Countries bellow or have a heritage from that country *Canada *Ireland *Scotland *Wales *Brittany *Cornwall *Mann (Isle Of Man) If you are Celtic then you should join our Brothers In Arms. If you would like to join please contact Patrick Ross (shades673) on PSN or on the site. Members Chieftains *Patrick Ross (shades673) Warriors Rank Structure *Chieftain *Clan Administrator *Guardian of The Celts *Defender of The Celts *Celtic Diplomat to Foreign Realm (helps solve issues between Warriors or Clans) *Woad Warrior (Vanguard) *Highlander (Light Infantry) *Honorary Celtic Warrior (worthy to fight with The Celts) *Honorary Celt (Passed the guild's training) *Student (fresh into Combat Training) - Recruit (just joined our guild) Rules Celtic Order Code of Nobility 1.1 There are none greater than your Kin – This should sum up what the Celtic order is all about, we are brothers and sisters, we live and die together. If one of us is in trouble, then we are all in the same situation. 1.2 Treat everyone within the Guild as if they were your own Family – I cannot see any reason why this should not be taken to heart, Treat others as you would have them do unto you! 1.3 Where one stands, so do all! – We travel and fight as one unit, during times of war we fight together, never against each other. Laws within the Guild 1. If a member of the guild has a problem with any actions of another, then the guild council must be informed, then appropriate actions will be taken. Do not take matters into your own hands. 2. Realm status does not matter, when guild matters are being discussed the guild ranks apply. The Clan chief has the final say. 3. Do not discuss realm matters within the guild, realm matters should not be spoken off within the guild. 4. Always be polite and courteous to others within the guild, this applies to everyone, even the chief. 5. Council decisions are final, only when a majority of the council disagrees with a motion may it be overturned and re-examined. Guild Punishments 1. Verbal warning from a council member 2. Written warning from council member 3. Chieftain warning – when the chief warns you, its serious! 4. Demoted to student rank – you need to learn the ways of the Celtic order if it gets this far. 5. Asked to leave Please read these carefully for these are the foundations that the guild is built upon. Celtic law is final within the Celtic order! External links The Celts Official Site Full Celt Rank Structure Category:Posses }}